


For Dolores

by lionessvalenti



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dolls, Drabble, Gen, haunted dolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: She always thought she'd be alone, until Dolores.





	For Dolores

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



She knits little yellow booties so Dolores' feet won't get cold. She buys a pink dress, fit for a newborn. She takes care of her.  
She always thought she'd be alone, until Dolores.  
She creeps into Dolores' room in the middle of the night, just to check on her, just to be sure she's still there. In the darkness, she sees glowing red eyes floating above the bassinet. They don't blink. They never do.  
"Go back to sleep, Dolores."  
The eyes lower back into the bassinet. They continue to burn.  
She always knew she was meant to be a mother.


End file.
